Lost, but I don't want to be found
by lemonlime2962
Summary: Nessie is sick and tired of being babied and treated like a child. After an unexpected night in which she kisses a certain someone, her parents decide to send her to boarding school. But who says that is where she'll end up? Lots of drama, secrets, and lies. I try to update often! Please read and review! Note: Light swearing ;)


A/N I know, I know- I have some other fanfictions badly in need of updates and I probably shouldn't start a new one, but I have an idea in my head and just have to right it down, hope you all enjoy!

*Stephanie Meyer owns all

Rennessme POV

I groaned and rolled over as bright light filtered through my gauzy sequined curtains, throwing rainbows across my face.  
"Yay! Your awake!"  
My head whipped around to the corner of my room where my Aunt Alice was standing with her hands clasped together excitedly.  
"Were you watching me sleep?" I asked, glaring at her incredulously.  
"Oh, stop. It's not the first time. Anyway, you should be excited! It's your first day of school!" She said gesturing to a pile of clothes across my suitcase.  
"I even picked out your outfit!"  
I eyed the blister-giving, eye-popping red pumps with distaste.  
"First of all, it's not my first day of school; I've been in high school for the past decade. I still can't believe your all sending me away to boarding school. And second, I have around 14 hours of traveling to do today and I refuse to do it in those heals."  
Alice rolled her eyes,  
"Gosh, why do you have to be so damn grouchy? You are killing my buzz." She said huffing  
"Guess what? It's not all about you." I said, getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom to wash up.  
I still couldn't believe it, boarding school? What did I ever do to them? Oh; yeah. I kissed my best friend.  
It was exactly 3 months, 1 week, and 4 days since we kissed.  
It's not like I'm a kid, I reached maturity 11 years ago and I'm more grown up than most 40 year olds I know.  
But of course, they acted like I was a 5 year old and Jacob was sometime of creepy pervert.  
Dad was the one who brought up the topic of boarding school, like I'm not un-normal enough. Now I have to be one of the only half-vampires, with no friends, that goes to a stuck up boarding school for rich brats. Great. Just great. You know what? It fanfreakingtastic.  
I glared at my reflection in the mirror.  
At least I won't have to put up with all this bullcrap anymore, everyone constantly breathing down my neck, Dad always in my head, Alice stalking my future. Maybe I can try to be normal, have a new life. Maybe.  
Only one downside, no Jacob. He's been with me through everything. He's my rock, my best friend. But not anymore. He actually sided with Dad about all this! Said it would be best if we had some space! Bastard.  
"Come on, Nessie! Your going to be late for your flight!" Esme called up from downstairs.  
I threw the pile of clothes off my suitcase and opted instead, for a hoodie and some skinny jeans with my favorite pair of black leather boots.  
I pulled my hood up around my face and lugged my suitcase down the spiral staircase that separated my wing of the house from the rest.  
"Good! Your all ready! Oh honey, I'm going to miss you so much!" My mom said grabbing me in a bone crushing hug.  
"Save it. If you were going to miss me that much you wouldn't be sending me away." I said leaning away.  
"Nessie." My dad said sternly.  
"Don't talk to your mother that way. We all agreed that this was best for you."  
"No. We did not all agree, you chose for me."  
"Come on, don't be like that." Jacob said  
"I don't want to hear it." I growled heading out to the car.  
The ride to the airport was silent, something I was grateful for.  
"Okay, bye then." I said, getting ready to get out of the car.  
"Wait, I'm going to take you to your gate." Dad said stepping out of the car with me.  
"What?! I'm a legal adult!"  
"I know, I just want to make sure you get out your flight safely."  
"You know what Dad? Screw you. I am so sick of you constantly breathing down my neck! I am so don't with being pushed around by you and everyone else! I am done. Done with you, done with Mom, done with Jacob, done with this family, done with this life. Don't come looking for me because I swear you won't find me." I said turning on my heal and walking briskly into the crowd.  
"Nessie, wait!" I heard faintly behind me.  
I smiled, excited to finally be starting my new life.


End file.
